


When We Were Young

by HarveyReginaldSpecter (msrogersstark)



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Possible Spoilers, older mike and harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/HarveyReginaldSpecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:<br/>Imagine your OTP growing old together and spending afternoons on their porch, reminiscing about everything they did when they were young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt on imagineyourotp. The title is from the song "When We Were Young" by Take That.   
> Enjoy and please comment your thoughts.

"Do you remember when Rachel and Louis took Nigel to trial for custody of Nigel's cat?" Mike asked, lounging back in his chair.   
"How could I forget?" Harvey joked, running a hand through his greying hair. "Especially since I spent that time head over heels in love with you."  
"I can't believe I thought you were straight Harvey."  
"I can!" Harvey protested, "I slept with a ton of women."  
Mike thought about that for a second. "Yeah, but the movie references? I should have known."  
Harvey smiled at Mike. They enjoyed sitting here on the porch most days. It was nice during the fall months when the noisy neighbours were at school and the breeze was just enough that they cuddled under blankets to keep warm. In the winter, they sat around inside beside the fire place, drinking hot cocoa and watching movies. They quoted movie references like there was no tomorrow and Harvey felt safe and warm and fluffy inside. 

"Harold was quite the character." Harvey said, smile on his face, eyes fixed on Mike's.   
"If only Louis had liked him more." Mike sighed, thinking about the curly haired associate.   
"He found a good job. No one there made him take care of cats."   
"True that."   
Mike found himself thinking about their wedding. That day was the only time he'd ever felt happier than he did now.   
"Remember when your mom walked you down the isle?" Mike asked, a bit worried about Harvey's response.   
"Yeah." Harvey sighed, "Best day of my life."  
"Marrying me or her walking you down the aisle?"  
"Marrying you." Harvey said sitting up "What sort of question is that?"  
"It was sort of sad that day." Mike put out, staring at the falling leaves.   
"Because your parents and my dad weren't there?"   
Mike nodded.  
"I used to get really really upset on the anniversary of my dad's death." Harvey blurted.   
Mike was shocked. "I didn't know that."  
"But, we've been married for 14 years and dating for 5 more than that, and every year I've been with you, I've been ok."   
Mike smiled softly, "Me too."

"Remember the time that I let that guy punch me in the face just so we could get some extra time on the case?" Harvey asked, taking a drink from his scotch.  
"My hero." Mike gushed fakely but smiled.   
Harvey smirked and leaned over, pressing a small kiss to Mike's cheek.  
"Your hero indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'd.   
> Want to prompt me? Send an ask to: patrickkanethesecond.tumblr.com.


End file.
